godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Mendelhaus
'''Jacob Mendelhaus '''is an American robber who has connections with the German Mafia Family (he is its co-leader with Mark Mendelhaus) and The Families. The father-and-son gang have earned over $30,000 in their whole career through robbing stores and killing other gangsters. Biography Early Career Jacob Mendelhaus was born into a Polish and German-American family in New York City, and was eventually became a bank robber, along with his father Mark Mendelhaus. The two carried out successful heists, but when the police went onto their trail, they decided to head for Los Angeles in 2013 for a new life. The Mendelhaus family planned to have a great mansion, a garage, tennis court, rich heists, and other activities. Mendelhaus took a plane into the city, and looked down on the city in delight. When the plane landed on the runway, he knew that he was going to have a new reputation, a new life. He befriended Lamar Davis on Lifeinvader, and Davis picked him up from the airport and gave him an untraceable gun. Davis drove him out of the airport, telling him that there were all kinds of opportunities. He told him about the best mechanic Hao, who would give him a race. He was also told about G from The Families, and Simeon Yetarian, a mechanic. He looked around, seeing all of the sights that the city had. He gazed with wonder, dreaming what the city would do for him. He was dropped off, and Lamar told him that he would get a car to race in. He chose a yellow Albany, and he raced woman Phili-Spoon, AJ Bucknell, and Lamar. He was a commuter, the others Sunday Drivers. He got 3/4th place, with Phili-Spoon winning and Lamar getting 2nd place. He met Lamar, who was talking on the phone. He told Jacob that his man Gerald Ward was waiting for a man to help him out with business, so he drove to a meeting in Vespucci where Ballas and Vagos were putting aside their cultural differences for a drug deal. He shot all of the Vagos and Ballas and drove to Gerald's house in Compton, where he met Lamar and Gerald. He gave him the dope, and was paid, and Lamar told him to get some gear. He drove to a discount store, and bought some clothes. He got a black suit jacket, and soon after, Lamar called him and offered him a job in holding up a LTD Gasoline store with one of The Families gangsters. He drove to the Compton store and forced the Indian clerk to pay him $1140 from the register, holding him at gunpoint and shouting. He took the cash and fled the station, and the police lost him. Soon after, Simeon Yetarian called him, asking him to improve himself with a fine car. He told him about a friend at LA Customs who could help him out for sure. He drove to the repair shop, and modded his van to be orange. Soon, Gerald asked him to go to Cypress Flats to prove his worth in gun skills. He joined an effort to tear down the Cypress Flats industrial buildings and and create luxury lofts in their place. He was pistoled by a member of the other gang, and wounded. He watched the Fox News report and heard that the efforts to identify the two gangs were unsuccessful, and his team lost the battle. However, he gained $800 from the fight. He drove a white sedan to pick up other gangsters for a cruising party. However, he was sub-machine gunned, wounded, by a random gangster who wanted to eliminate the three-person party. He was healed and left from Davis, seeking a new opportunity for a job. Lamar called him about another stickup, and he stole $1,393 from the Chinese clerk at the register and lost the LAPD. One night, while he was at a Venice Beach clothes store, a man tried to shoot at him through the window. He dove to cover behind the counter and shot the man once in the right shoulder, and once in the head, killing the assailant. He fled in the assassin's car, and escaped the LAPD. Soon, he was invited to Roger's Scrapyard to kill some Ballas making a deal with some professional drug dealers. He was driven there by a female gangster who honked her horn in her sports car, signaling for him to get in. Him, the female, and another gangster headed to La Puerta to attack the deal. The female got the coke, with Jacob and another gangster assisting in the firefight, and they helped deliver the coke to Gerald's apartment. The three of them were given $3,000 each. Soon after, he got more money by holding up the gas station with a pistol. Soon after, he was invited to another attack on the Roger's Scrapyard with three other gangsters, also contacted by Gerald, who hit the guys up, as they had been good workers. He was wounded, so the other three guys had to do the shootout by themselveds. Many Ballas and drug dealers were gunned down. He recieved another $3,000. He robbed a gas station again for more money, and soon after, was called to take a car back for Simeon Yetarian, who had been robbed. Mendelhaus assisted another gangster in stealing the second car, helping to hold off the police with a gun as the other man drove away in the yellow car. They got the car back to Premium Autosports Deluxe, finishing the job and getting paid. Soon, Simeon called Jacob, and told him that he modified his van for a free gift to him in eschange for his services. He one day drove to LA Customs and destroyed a gangster's brand-new car to teach him respect for the German Mafia Families, his new gang in the city. He also took part in several shootings around the city targeted at random gangsters. These shootings also gave him extra cash, looted from their bodies. One time, while a gangster was in T-Shirt Depot, he popped their car's tires and beat it up as they were shopping, only to find their car destroyed. Again, he headed to Roger's Scrapyard for another hit on a Ballas drug deal with some professional type producers. He got $3,000 for assisting in the stickup, another job for Gerald done. Soon, he was given a job to take advantage of a meeting in Del Perro Pier involving some of The Lost MC. Along with his father Mark Adelhoch and another gangster, they attacked the pier and attempted to steal the methamphetamines that were being sold. They gunned down The Lost bikers underneath the pier and they escaped in a Lost MC van to Gerald's apartment, and they got their money. Gerald paid them $1,500, and they returned to gangbanging. He did two jobs with his father and stole thousands of dollars. They split the cut by 50%, and each party got around $950 per store burglary. The costs were enough to get Mark some guns, while Jacob was already prepared with some weapons. The two performed several jobs, with Jacob usually driving the getaway car, but one one job where Jacob attempted the heist as Mark was in Hollywood, his father came to the rescue with the car. After a heist in LA that cost the two injuries, they fled to Blaine County for some raids against stores there. Their first one was in Sandy Shores, getting them around $800 each. They continued to Grapeseed and Paleto Bay for further holdups. The two made only a handful of cash for each robbery, but they made sure that they used it wisely, buying guns, and they also bought clothes. One day, he and a crew of three gangsters planned to steal crystal from some hillbillies for Gerald. He sat in the car of a fellow gangster, and they drove to the RV where the meth was stored. They stole the van and were paid thousands of dollars for the attack. He made more money later on by assisting Simeon Yetarian in repossessing cars, and continued to rob gas stations and small businesses. Soon, he made enemies with Gerard Joseph and Xavier Donovan, and started a war with them. He had a one-on-one deathmatch with Donovan in Cypress Flats, and although he lost the competition, he killed him at a power station near Murrieta Heights, and again challenged him to a deathmatch there. The back-and-forth wounds inflicted on each other were meant as revenge for revenge, and the conflict escalated every cap busted. Eventually, he fled in his car, hoping to end the rivalry. Days later, he played tennis with his father in Pacific Bluffs, having already robbed two stores, and they wanted to settle for something peaceful. Along with his father and Michael Borzewski, he took part in a pier rip-off against The Lost. Later, he took part in a race from Pacific Bluffs to El Burro Heights on "The Commute", along with his father and another man. He got first place, winning over $4,500, and proceeded to do a job against hipsters with his dad, who was now able to buy a shotgun due to an increase in reputation. They were to take product from a van of two hipsters, but other hoods had the same exact idea. The Crims and Outlaws competed for the product, and he was for the outlaws, his father for the crims. He shot the two hipsters in the van and delivered the product to Grapeseed, and got $1,500, beating his father. They returned to their usual business as partners afterwards, and he aided him in stealing a Cabrio back from one of Simeon's customers, in exchange for some of "Uncle Simeon"'s money. They took the car from the Mt. Zonah Meical Center, and the two were paid $1,500 for stealing it. Next, the two did a lap race around Hollywood, and got $2,600 for winning. They did another race through the Tongva Hills, Chumash, and the Banham Canyon in the wine country for California, and he narrowly beat his father in a race at night. He won $2,600 for the race. Two days later, they headed to steal a car from Bel Air for Simeon. They broke into the mansion and killed the guards and stole the cars, and they both got $2,000. They also won a Last Team Standing in Chumash, and won $1,600. He also did a boat race under the Vespucci Canal with his father, and narrowly lost after 6 minutes. He got $1,500 for second place. His next race was down an airport runway versus his father and Debi85. He got 2nd because of a slight swirve, and he got $1,020 for his placing. New Contacts Soon after, Lester Crest called him, telling him that he was mentioned on gangsters' tweets and on police databases, which he always checked on. He flew to Murrieta Heights on a helicopter and entered Lester's home to meet him. He told him that his name was "Dangerous Idiot who is trying to be robbed". He told him to put money into property so that he would not be robbed, and he also told him that he could put a bounty on anybody in the state, but anybody could put a bounty on him. He left with this new ability. They bought some ammunition and jackets, and he stole some money from a Sandy Shores small business. Soon, he assisted his father in repossessing a yellow Coquette from the Port of Los Angeles for Simeon. They drove out from Blaine County to get the two cars for Simeon, and the first one was stolen when Mark blocked a bridge with his car and Jacob shot the driver and drove tha car back to Simeon. The other one was captured when Mark (Jacob was injured when his car turned upside down and exploded chased him around Great Chaparral and caught up with him after over twenty minutes, and took the car. A few days later he again joined up with Mark and carried on with their usual work. At night, he picked his father up in a yellow SUV from the Premium Autosports Deluxe car dealership in Pillbox Hill, Downtown Los Angeles, and both were shot while swimming away from a robbery scene in Paleto Bay. Soon, he had a threatening text from an unknown contact, warning him that he had messed with the wrong people and had a $5,000 bounty on his head. Soon after, they started a crystal clean out, heading to a coke factory along the Alamo Sea. They failed to get the coke from the Mexicans, as Jacob was injured while trying to make off with the meth. They retried the mission, hoping to successfully capture the cocaine. The two snuck up around the shore, and although Mark was wounded, Jacob and Mark got $10,000 for stealing the package, and they gave it to Trevor Phillips' trailer. He then killed a man who had destroyed his car with a helicopter missile, after due deliberation, and won back his $1,000 bounty. The man had killed two policemen who tried to corner him on the La Mesa rooftop near the highway, so Jacob got a headshot. They continued to rob stores, and befriended a man named Anthony, who became a member of their outfit. After months of stickups at stores, he was called by a man named Ron Jakowski, who told him that his friend Trevor Phillips was angry at him and that he needed to see him. Mendelhaus drove to Sandy Shores, where he was told by Trevor to fix the businesses that he had messed up, including his. After leaving, he was later contacted by Ron, who told him that he needed to head to a scrapyard and hold off as many guards as he could. Aided by Mark, he was able to reach three waves before being wounded; the two gained lots of money and ammunition for other weapons. Later, Jacob was contacted by Mexican "businessman"/drug cartel leader Martin Madrazo, who told him that they could be either good friends or Madrazo would have his dogs eat Jacob's entrails. He told him of people who messed with him, allowing him to perform gang attacks against certain criminal organizations such as Rednecks, "Professionals" (former Navy SEALs), Vagos, and Ballas. A day later, Gerald Ward contacted him about a cocaine deal by the Ballas in Roger's Scrapyard in La Puerta, so Mendelhaus crashed the deal, stole the cocaine, and brought it back to Gerald, getting $1,250 for the job. As he left, he headed to a gang attack in Compton, killing 15 Ballas and escaping the police, although he did not find the hidden crates with money. He made most of his money through "survival" missions in which he and his father would hold off waves of enemies and collect advanced weapons. Working for Martin Madrazo He later came into contact with Madrazo again, and assassinating District Attorney Julio Aplin for him. Jacob proceeded to find more jobs under Madrazo, gaining more and more money for assassinating people willing to testify against him as an "out of court settlement". Mendelhaus was one of few people who knew of Madrazo's buying of a stilted house in Beverly Hills for his mistress Natalia Zverovna; Madrazo initially claimed that she was a work assistant, but later asked Mendelhaus not to tell anyone of the affair. He also aided Gerald Ward in stealing a gas tanker in Little Seoul and gave it to Lamar Davis to sell to a buyer. Mendelhaus headed to the gas station and drove away in the tanker (while evading security and the LAPD), taking it to a depot in Murrieta Heights, where it was stashed and awaited a buyer. Mendelhaus gained over $3,000 for the job. He narrowly escaped a bounty on his life after stealing a white van, with his pursuers chasing him to outside of the city (they died when their car drove off a hill and into busy traffic, causing an explosion). However, he was wounded when his Cargobob helicopter crashed while chasing one of Lester's targets, and the target contract was called off. Mendelhaus gained $5,630 after taking care of juror Joe Florence in another attempted persecution of Madrazo, his fifth target in Madrazo's hit missions. Mendelhaus took care of the evidence, gaining a high sum of money from the job. After wiping out the Encinas Cartel for Gerald, he did his first mission for Lester; stealing a black communications van from the Hon Triad, gaining $6,250. Category:German Mafia Category:Americans Category:Gangsters Category:Dons Category:Mobsters Category:CGF Category:Madrazo Category:TPE